There has been known a so-called parabolic vehicle lamp which is configured to reflect light emitted from a light source toward a front of the lamp by a reflector so as to selectively form a low-beam light distribution pattern and a high-beam light distribution pattern.
JP-A-2015-50173 discloses a vehicle lamp includes a first reflector and a second reflector arranged in a direction intersecting with a front-rear direction of the lamp. The first reflector forms a low-beam light distribution pattern by reflecting light emitted from a first light source toward a front of the lamp. The second reflector forms a high-beam additional light distribution pattern by reflecting light emitted from a second light source toward the front of the lamp.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2015-50173, the low-beam light distribution pattern is formed by turning on the first light source, and the high-beam additional light distribution pattern is additionally formed to the low-beam light distribution pattern by additional turning on the second light source, thereby forming a high-beam light distribution pattern.
In the above vehicle lamp, the first light source and the second light source are turned on and reflecting surfaces of the first reflector and second reflector appear to emit light in a high-beam lighting mode. However, since only the first light source is turned on and the second light source is not turned on in a low-beam lighting mode, the reflecting surface of the first reflector appears to emit light and the reflecting surface of the second reflector does not appear to emit light, which deteriorates the visibility of the vehicle lamp.